Hetalia University
by Foreverinmyheart17
Summary: It's Senior year for Arthur Kirkland at the famous University- Hetalia University. He was hoping to get through his remaining year without any major changes and disturbances in his life, but that notion was thrown out the window the day he ran into Alfred F. Jones. Who, from that day forward, made it his mission to be a part of Arthur's life- even if Arthur didn't want him there.


Arthur loved books. He loved the feeling of the aged pages beneath his calloused fingers. Arthur let out a content sigh as he picked up a book that looked to have been left, forgotten, on the shelf. He smiled as he rifled through the pages, breathing in the scent.

The English boy smiled as he placed the book he was holding down and reached for another one. The book as called 'spells and cruses from the Ancient druids." Excellent, Arthur thought. He felt a glow of excitement as he though about all the history and magic the book contained. He couldn't wait to get back to his dorm room and start reading.

After Arthur grabbed a few more books out of the bookshelf, he made his way to the steps in order to check out these books. Arthur had been in the magic section of his school library. He was a senior and college and was currently attending the prestigious school, 'Hetalia University'. It was known through out the world to be the only college that had students from every country in the world. A fact that this school was very proud of. Arthur was from England, made clear from his English accent that had most girls swooning over.

There were two floors in the library and there were huge windows that shone a warm light over the numerous rows of bookshelves. However, out of all the sections and genres that this library had, the magic section was probably the least used. It was nestled in one of the corners of the library on the second floor. It was rarely ever entered, which was evident on the light layer of dust on the books. In fact, Arthur was quite sure he was the only one who new that this section existed. However, this was Arthur's favorite section.

Arthur descended the flight of stairs and then made his way to the check out counter. He furrowed his bushy eyebrows as he saw he girl working at the counter. She looked familiar… Ah, he thought, she was in my English class. Arthur grimaced as he realized that he didn't have a clue what her name was. He felt even worse as he set his books down and she said "Arthur, right?"

The girl had light brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. She had bright green eyes, like himself, and was currently wearing a Kooks shirt. Arthur nodded his approval at her attire when he noticed the nametag that was also located on her shirt. "Yeah. You're Ivy, right?" He said with a slight smile.

She laughed and replied, "That's what the name tag says. It's okay you don't know me I never talked to you. I just remember you cause you always answered all the questions in our English class last year." Arthur blushed slightly as that comment. English was one of his best subjects and he did volunteer to answer all the questions a lot. Breaking him out of his recollection, Ivy said, "Are you checking these out?"

"Oh yes, sorry." Arthur replied as he slid the stack of books towards her.

He watched as she started scanning the books into the library system and stamping them with the return date.

"You really like magic huh?" She asked as she scanned the last couple.

"Oh, uh yeah." Arthur cringed at how inarticulate he sounded. "I find it really interesting." His friends at home and his close friends at college made fun of him often for having such an interest in magic. They though he was nerdy for liking magic so much, but Arthur learned to ignore his friends teasing. Arthur noticed a café menu behind the girl, and pastries on display. "Hey, how good is the tea here?" Arthur asked as he nodded towards the sign behind her.

Ivy slid the books back to him and looked over her shoulder to glance at the menu he was looking at.

"Well let's just say that I make the best tea in America." She said with a smirk. Arthur raised his bushy eyebrows up at her in surprise.

"Well, then, we'll just have to see about that." He chucked. "Can I have one medium earl grey tea with two sugars and one cream?" He asked with a smile as he grabbed his books.

"Sure thing!" Ivy said with a bright smile as she turned around and went to the counter in back of her. As she made his tea, Arthur smiled lightly as he looked at the amount of books in his hands. Counting, he realized he had checked out 8 books. They were all different shapes and sizes and with the right maneuvering he was able to hold them all in one hand, so he could hold his tea in the other.

The girls turned around and held out a cup of steaming tea. "Here you go!" She said cheerfully. Arthur said his thanks and then raised the cup to his lips, in order to test out her statement of making the best tea in America. Arthur was surprised when the tea tasted, well, good. He had been to many different café's and restraints over his four years in America, and he had never tasted as good of a cup as this girl made. "You do make the best tea in America… besides me of course." Arthur said with a smirk. "How much will it be?" Arthur said as he went to set his tea down and grab his wallet.

"Oh, free of charge! It's on me." The girl said with a bright smile, though Arthur couldn't help notice the small blush the girl had on her face. Arthur was a little shocked that he was getting the tea for free. He had never been given anything for free before. Smiling, Arthur thanked the girl once again, and put his books into the satchel-type backpack he had slung over his shoulder. With one final thank you, since Arthur was a gentleman after all, Arthur exited the library.

Arthur was thinking about how he would spend the rest of his afternoon as he rounded the corner, bringing the cup up to his lips when he smashed into a solid form. A strangled cry left his lips as he felt the tea scold his skin, and he felt himself fall backwards as he landed hard onto the ground. "Ah-fuck, bloody wanker" Arthur mumbled as he pulled his sticky shirt away from his skin.

"Sorry dude!" Arthur looked up; the bright light caused him to squint. He couldn't make out the face clearly but Arthur realized that it was not the wall he had run into, but was another person. "Here let me help you up!" The voice said. Arthur liked the sound of the voice- even if it did have a cocky childlike tone to it. However, this boy didn't wait for Arthur to reply and grabbed his arm and tugged so Arthur stood upright on his two feet again. Arthur blinked in surprise and then twisted his features into a scowl.

"I can get up without you're help thank you very much!" Arthur scowled as he bent down to pick up his bag.

"Well, what are hero's for if they don't help others?" The voice said. The voice that Arthur liked a coupled of seconds ago was slowly turning into a nuisance.

Arthur scoffed at this statement, and rolled his eyes and for the first time since he ended up on the ground, finally got a good look at the boy. Arthur's breath caught in his throat as he viewed this young man. He had golden brown hair that fell in his eyes and had one piece that stood up among the rest. His eyes- oh his eyes were beautiful. Behind his wire rimmed glasses were the bluest eyes Arthur had ever seen. It was like looking into the ocean. Arthur wondered how many people got lost in those eyes. The boy was taller than him, and Arthur had to look up in order to look him in the eye. Arthur noted how his t-shirt hugged his arms and chest and showed that he had a rather fit body underneath. Arthur blushed crimson and figured he had probably been caught staring by now.

"Well, Thank you for ruining my shirt. I'll be on my way now." Arthur said, hoping that the boy wouldn't say anything about the way Arthur's eyes had roamed his body- obviously checking the boy out. Arthur pushed past the boy and started walk off without waiting for a reply from the boy that ruined his morning.

"Alfred!" Arthur quirked an eyebrow up and turned to look at the boy he was walking away from.

"What?" He asked with a puzzled expression.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones." Alfred called out to him with a wide smile.

"I didn't ask." Arthur stated as he turned around.

"What's your name?" He heard the boy call after him and Arthur could almost hear the smile in his voice. Arthur chooses to ignore the boy and dug his hands in his pockets as he continued on his way back to his dorm room.

Arthur took one last glance behind him to see the boy- Alfred walking towards the library. Arthur shook his head, riding himself of any lingering thoughts of Alfred F. Jones.

Instead, Arthur choose to think about how his room mate would be moving in sometime today. Arthur was a RA for his floor so he was allowed to move in a week ahead of everyone else. However, he had still yet to find out the identity of his roommate. Arthur didn't really mind who he had. Overall he had some decent roommates like the Japanese boy named Kiku who never really bothered Arthur and always knew good anime's to watch.

Arthur smiled as he walked up the path to get into his dorm room, happy that he would be able to get the wet shirt off of him. Pulling out his card to get into the dorm, he swiped it and opened the door. He quickly made his way to the lift, and pressed the button for the third floor.

It was only a couple seconds later that he heard the familiar sound of the lift letting him know that he had indeed reached the 3rd floor. Walking down the hallway Arthur passed the common room which consisted of 4 couches, a couple of arm chairs, and a coffee table all facing a flat screen TV and behind this living room set up there was a small kitchenette. He then stopped in front of his door that was close to the common room and pulled out his key to get into the room.

Sighing, he let his bag fall to a thump on the ground as soon as he shut the door behind him. Arthur then decided to make quick work of his shirt and started unbuttoning it.

"Oh hon hon – just couldn't wait to get undressed for me, could you mon petit lapin?" Arthur froze and turned in horror.

"You-bloody- No- I –frog?" Arthur stuttered in disbelief as he tried to cover up his exposed chest.

"Looks like I'll be your roommate." The Frenchman, known as Francis Bonnefoy who was a long time family friend of the Kirkland family, chuckled as he crossed his arms over his designer shirt.

Arthur closed his eyes and cradled his head with his hands mumbling, "Can this day get any worse?"

"I can make you fe-"

"NO!"

A/N- Hi there! I'm Ava and this is my first Hetalia fanfiction. Please review and let me know what you think! I plan on making this a 14-20 chapter long story. There will be a small plot along with lots of smut and angst and funny times with the characters.

PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH CAUSE IT'LL MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER AND YEAH. Lots of love- Ava


End file.
